The present invention relates generally to a modular solar generating system for use in providing power to illuminated outdoor signs. More particularly, this invention relates to an illuminated outdoor sign comprised of a rigid upright frame about which a plurality of solar modules are interconnectedly disposed. These modules are linked to a battery whereby electricity produced by the solar modules is stored for nighttime use in a lighting element of the sign or in some other fashion where electric power is required.
Illuminated signs, billboards and warning signals are a common sight in both cities and along the sides of highways or major roads. While illuminated signs or signals constitute an effective advertising medium during nighttime hours, a variety of factors can reduce or eliminate the economic feasibility of supplying electricity to these signs. Such factors might include the remoteness of a given location from available power supplies or the expense of providing such electric power.
For these reasons, various attempts have been made to develop solar powered generating systems which would transform the sun's energy into electricity which could be stored in batteries. This electricity may be later directed to provide electric power to an illuminated sign or other electrically dependent device during the nighttime hours.
Many such attempts to produce a solar powered sign or signal have resulted in systems whereby solar panels have been remotely or incidentally attached to the sign or signal itself. This arrangement, however, has required a separate means for mounting the solar panels in a position above or proximate to the sign. The result has added complexity in the construction of the sign as well as greater exposure of the solar panel structure to adverse weather conditions. The placement of panels above or proximate to the signs has served to advertise the existence and identity of the solar panels, resulting in increased theft and vandalism.